1. Field of the Invention
The field of art implied in this invention is an animated display and application of a four bar linkage system thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All animated displays per the cross references note above have heretofore embodied in the display only a single planar path, usually an oval or circle, or a slight variation thereof. In addition, the mechanisms used to move the figures on the display have been cumbersome and complicated. As is made apparent below, this invention includes multiple paths of a more complicated nature. The mechanism which drives the figures is less cumbersome and less complicated.
Examples of the prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,513 to Connell and U.S. Pat. No. 2,144,835 to Dickinson.